A very sad Christmas
by daryldixonrules
Summary: Gwen always hated Christmas and nothing was going to change that. It's Christmas night and Gwen gets a phone call that changes everything. "Well there goes another thing to add on the list on why I hate Christmas" Read and found out what the news was! Will true love prevail at the end? One-Shot


**Hey guys I back with another one-shot. It's different from my other stories but I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Happily Holidays and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

Gwen Dixon never liked Christmas. Period. Sure she liked the presents but the happiest she showed was all fake. Her family was always peppy and happy and that was natural for them, but for her it was always forced. Thankfully no one caught on so she was fine.

* * *

It was Christmas night and Gwen was staring out her window. Snowflakes could be seen falling in the moonlight. It was very peaceful until her phone rang and cut the silence. She groaned before getting and picking it up. That was probably one of the smartest things she did all year.

"Hello?" she said in the phone

"Gwen? Gwen please tell me this is you" said the voice

Gwen suddenly got really worried. "Duncan? Is that you are you okay? Duncan?!"

"Gwen thank god I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I will be watching over you" Duncan said panting

"Duncan why are you panting what's happening?" Gwen shouted in the phone

"Gwen don't worry about me just please say I love you back before I go" Duncan said and you could hear muffled voices in the background

"Duncan I love you. But what do you mean before you go? Duncan you're scaring me" Gwen said

"Don't worry about anything Sunshine I'm just glad I got to hear that. I love you and don't forget that." Duncan said and in the background you could the distant voices getting louder

"Duncan are you okay? Please Duncan what's happening?" Gwen shouted to the phone tears threatening to spill

"Gwen I love you"

"I know Duncan I love you too. Why are you acting like thi-" Gwen started but got cut off by a gunshot

Gwen's eyes widen. Tears were coming down for her eyes. She dropped to the ground and her phone dropped with her

"please don't be Duncan please don't be Duncan" Gwen prayed to herself

"Thank god I thought we have to chase him all day." said the mysterious voice

Gwen muffled a sob when she heard that. When she heard the footsteps fade away she finally screamed into the phone and broke down.

"DUNCAN PLEASE. DUNCAN ARE YOU ALIVE PLEASE DUNCAN I LOVE YOU" Gwen yelled into the phone

"Shh Sunshine don't cry... ***cough***I'll watch over you... I love you so much Gwen." Duncan wheezed out. Then the line went dead.

"No Duncan! Duncan!" Gwen screamed.

Gwen got up and ran and ran. She ran to the only place Duncan could have been late at night on Christmas night. She ignored her families questions and protest on why she left the house but she didn't care. She needed to find him NOW! Gwen speed her way to the alley that was close to the mall. The alley that Duncan was always known to take when he wanted to get home quickly. Tears still running down her cheeks she made it to the alley. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Get an ambulance to the alley next to the mall NOW! Some got shot and there's no time left." Gwen shouted in the phone and ran over to find Duncan. Gwen gasped at the sight of Duncan. He was shot in the chest and blood was pooling out. Gwen sobbed and dropped down to her knees. She took her jacket off and applied pressure to the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Tears were stream down her face as she chanted Duncan's name over and over again.

"Please don't cry" Duncan said in a hoarse voice.

"DUNCAN! You're going to be okay. Save your breathe and keep your eyes opened please. Help is on the way Duncan I can't lose you now." Gwen pleaded

"Shh they're not gonna make it in time Sunshine. Please smile for me one last time before I go" Duncan asked.

Gwen gave Duncan a small smile. She leaned in and gave Duncan a tender kiss on the lips, and Duncan smiled weakly She could see the paramedics coming out of the ambulance rushing over to the both of them.

"I love you Duncan. Please don't go yet please" Gwen said quietly as more tears streamed down her face.

"Love you too Gwen. I promise I'll make it" Duncan said quietly as he struggled to keep his eyes opened

"How long ago was he shot miss?" asked one of the paramedics.

"About 3 minutes ago" Gwen choked out

The paramedic nodded as they took Duncan's body in the ambulance.

"Would you like to come miss?" The other paramedic asked?

Gwen nodded and she climbed on and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital they rushed Duncan to the operation room. Gwen waited by the entrance and called the Sanders family and her family telling them that she was okay and that Duncan got shot. Both families quickly made their way over to the hospital and waited for the results.

The doctor came out with a grim expression

"I'm sorry to say but Duncan Sanders didn't make it out of the surgery" the doctor said with sadness in his voice.

Mrs. Sanders and Mrs Dixon broke out crying while their husbands tried to stay strong but let a few tears slip from their eyes. Katie Sanders, Duncan's older sister sobbed a little and went over to hug Gwen's little sister Lily. Kyle Dixon (Gwen's older brother) went over and gave Mikey Sanders (Duncan's older brother) a bro-hug. And Gwen she froze. She let a few tears slip but her body shut down on her. Everyone thought that she would be the one that broke down sobbing and screaming "Why" but she didn't. This was just another thing to add to the list on why she hated Christmas. This was not happening... Duncan had to make it... He promised and he never broke promises. Ever. Gwen ran out of the hospital as fast as she could. She had to do this, to be with him. She could hear 2 pairs of feet following her. It was probably Mikey and Kyle. And she was right.

"Gwen don't do anything stupid!" yelled Kyle

"Duncan wouldn't want you to do whatever you're thinking" shouted Mikey

She shook her head and continued to run. She absolutely HAD to do this. It would benefit both her and Duncan. She looked up and saw she was at a local corner store that was about to close. She quickly went in and purchased a very sharp knife. Gwen quickly walked to the same alley that Duncan was shot in. She carefully took out the knife and stared at it. Kim raise the knife and was about to plunge it into her stomach but stopped. She looked up to see a ghost Duncan and she smiled a little with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Duncan, we can finally be together again" Gwen whispered as she plunged the knife into her stomach.

* * *

She screamed. It was painful but it was worth it. Just to be together with her love, she would do anything. Gwen pulled out the knife and twice as much blood was oozing out of her. She closed her eyes as a bright white light was taking over her vision. When the bright light surpassed, she saw a muscular tan arm reach out to her with a hand held out. She grabbed the out stretched hand only to come face to face with Duncan. She smiled when she saw him and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled away Duncan began to speak.

"You did a stupid thing Gwen. I know I would miss you but I would've waited for you here." Duncan said as he stroked Gwen's hair.

"I know, you could've waited but I couldn't. I love you and now we can eternity together." Gwen said sweetly as she gave Duncan a peck on the lips

"Gwen eternity sound like a long time, I don't think I could last that long with you" Duncan joked

Gwen smacked him in the arm.

"Kidding" Duncan said as he held his arms up

"Hehe I know... Merry Christmas Duncan" Gwen said

"Merry Christmas Gwen" Duncan replied

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**It was a sad story.. sigh I don't like writing sad stories but I thought I would give it a try. **


End file.
